Electron devices capable of generating hollow beams of electrons have been used for a number of years for electronic applications such as the traveling wave tubes. While improving the efficiency of the devices, they reached limitations due to physical fabrication problems and total current transport due to low current densities. The device described in this disclosure is many times smaller than conventional hollow beam guns and has a much higher beam current density.